


all the stars we steal from the night sky (will never be enough)

by transgirluma (gayapplewhite)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Uh She's Gothel's Daughter idk What You Expected Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/transgirluma
Summary: “of fucking course rapunzel had it better than she did. rapunzel didn't have their mother when she was old and drunk and miserable. no, rapunzel was their mother's precious princess, and ginny is a copy of a dream that her mother fucked into reality...”or; ginny gothel, and her mother.





	all the stars we steal from the night sky (will never be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for the sad ginny fic. i've been meaning to write ginny for ages, and now here we are, folks! i've got a longer jane magic meta fic in the works but that's in the works so lmao d3 will probably have an official cast list before you see that, because it's shaping up to be about as long as / longer than the doug fic. which speaking of if you haven't read please do this is a shameless self promotion please read it and comment i;m dying here,,
> 
> title is from “never enough” from the greatest showman. idk it has a real ginny vibe. please kudos and comment if you liked; it means a lot to me!

she wants her to be perfect. ginny, the child who never was. she was meant to be her mother's rapunzel, her time machine in which everything she'd done was undone and she'd gotten her daughter back. except ginny _isn't_ rapunzel, because rapunzel got out. she got away and she found out she was a princess and then she got married and got her goddamn _happy ending_. ginny snorts at this. the stone of the roof is cold on her ass, and the air around her is cool, despite her long-sleeved velvet top. it was in fairly good condition when she'd found it, despite the lopsided black stain that never quite seems to dry on the right shoulder. 

the idea that anyone could have a happy ending after _their mother_ is surreal to ginny. this is, after all, the woman who rips at ginny's hair when it doesn't heal her like rapunzel's used to, and the woman who once hit ginny in the face with a half-empty bottle of wine (it wasn't intentional, as far as ginny can tell, but ginny still resents it, because of fucking course rapunzel had it better than she did. rapunzel didn't have their mother when she was old and drunk and miserable. no, rapunzel was their mother's precious princess, and ginny is a copy of a dream that her mother fucked into reality, and who cares if a copy has a crescent moon shaped scar on her cheek when she's already not what you want), and the woman who tears ginny down like it's a hobby. ginny looks up at the stars (they're fairly blurry due to the barrier, but that doesn't stop her from dreaming) and wishes that she could leave.

she can leave their home, of course (what reason does her mother have for imprisoning her when anywhere else she could go is worse?) but she's still a prisoner. she's not rapunzel, trapped in a tower, too ditzy and innocent and stupid to leave, but she's stupid all the same, because she knows she could make it on her own, if she sold her clothes or her hair or something else, but she's too scared to try. too stupid and scared and somehow, underneath it all, ginny thinks she loves her mother. she hates her and she loves her, but only because she knows others on the isle have done so much worse, and her mother keeps her safe, gives her a place to sleep, and what does that deserve but the love her mother wants? (it's all she wants, she says, is the love of a child she's never done anything but love, except then she wants silence when ginny is singing or painting or dancing or she wants ginny to find her more wine or _she wants she wants she wants she always wants_ )

ginny looks up at the stars (they're faintly blurry due to her tears) and wishes she could leave. she can't leave the isle, can't get away. all the places she could go are worse. there's the queen of hearts gambling den, but of course the only thing she'd get there is her head chopped off the moment she did her fucking job right and all eyes turned to her and then the pot goes higher because what does anyone on the isle want more than a pretty piece of ass but the queen of hearts resents anyone taking eyes off her, so - so the point is that job has a high turnover, and ginny's not willing to risk it. or there's the church, with claudine, but there's also claudine's father to consider, and ginny's seen the way he looks at his own daughter and knows she wouldn't be safe there. and there's lady tremaine's, but dizzy is too young to knows what goes on there behind the scenes and anthony couldn't - wouldn't? - protect her. they've never been close. ginny has never been close to anyone. (although she dreams, sometimes, of a life where she has ~~friends~~ allies and she's wanted, and someone ~~lovesher~~ — no, that's not the right word. she wants someone who would protect her. she daydreams about having her own gang, about having people who would listen to her and die for her because those two things combined are the closest anyone gets to love on the isle, and ginny knows it, she's seen it in the eyes of harry hook when he looks at his captain and the djinn's eyes when he looks at maleficent's daughter, and it's not as though she doesn't know their names, of course she does, but names are _power_ and only the ones closet to you are given permission to yield them, and god knows, ginny is not that person) and she sighs, shattering her daydreams — though it is the middle of the night. she chuckles to herself. does that mean they should just be called dreams? 

but back to where this all started. she may not have it good, but she doesn't have it the worst on the isle, that's for sure. and she thinks she hates rapunzel for getting everything good, even their mother. rapunzel never had to live on the isle. ginny smiles sadly as she kicks pebbles off the roof. they topple onto the ground below and ginny listens to them fall. the isle is quiet. it's only quiet this time of night, and ginny remembers something else she knows about rapunzel — she was scared of everything. she'd never last a day on the isle. that's one thing ginny has on her, at least. 

but ginny thinks she can hear her mother calling her and so she sighs again; slips off the roof, sliding back into her bedroom. she blinks her fierce, burning tears away. her mother never even has to know that she cried.


End file.
